In Over Your Head
by Katia-chan
Summary: A girl comes to domino...and she doesn't have an item...or a mysterious past! the world has officially ended. Her life is normal, but can it stay like that with Yugitachi around? rr discontinued


In over your head By Katia-chan  
  
A/N: .why am I writing this.I hate fics like this.  
  
Cali: Maybe cuz it's 5 in the morning on a Monday morning and you have been awake since 2:30 and you have to "get up" in half an hour?  
  
*shrugs* it's possible. But for what ever the reason, it's here, this chapter will be short, and again, unedited. Hey! You give me crap about spelling when you've slept for 4 hours!...anywhoo, here's the fic. Hope you somewhat enjoy it.  
  
The bell for the beginning of class rang loudly. Jou and Honda lept into their seats, Yugi put away his deck and Anzu stopped braiding Mai's hair.  
  
The teacher walked through the door, practically dragging a student by the arm.  
  
Everyone stared.  
  
"Must be a new student." Jou said, studying the girl intently.  
  
"Hello class, this is Kiyoshi Namari. She comes to us today from The north." Kiyoshi Namari looked as if she'd rather be anywhere but in the front of 30 people who were all staring at her. "So, Manari-san, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself."  
  
The girl flinched and her eyes traveled around the room, looking for an escape. When none appeared she sighed, as if resigning herself.  
  
"My name is Kiyoshi Namari, I lived in a small village near MT. Fuji, I am 17 and I don't like to be interrogated." The teacher missed the hint completely.  
  
"Tell us a few hobbies?"  
  
"I like to duel, fence and do archery and run cross country." The girl stood stiffly. Her black hair hung lose down her back. She wore a t-shirt and worn jeans. She would've looked friendly, were it not for the look of pure irritation on her face. Her eyes searched the room again, looking for someone to help her. She caught Anzu's eye and the girl smiled. Without making much movement she succeeded in tipping the desk in front of her over. Since this desk contained Jou there was quite a racket.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Mis Mizaki!" The girl picked up her bag and hurried to the only empty desk, which happened to be behind Yugi.  
  
"Hey Namari-san." He whispered.  
  
"Hello." She said, putting her bag beneath the desk.  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"Yugi Motou." Her yees went wide.  
  
"Really?" Yugi blushed and nodded.  
  
"That's me,"  
  
"Where is your, uh, brother, spirit, whatever you call him." Yugi stared open mouthed at her.  
  
"How. How do you know? Do you have a millennium item as well?" the girl smiled at him, pulled up her sleeve where there was nothing.  
  
"Nope," she said smiling, "Not one, I just research and pay attention. And from how you're reacting, I'm guessing I'm one fo the only people who notices you grow about 5 inches a lot of the timesyou duel." Yugi looked a bit stunned and a little hurt.  
  
"If you don't mind, don't call me short, or imply it."  
  
"Why would I? I'm only 4-8, which I believe, makes me shorter by a mile then you." Yugi smiled and then turned back to the front as the teacher regained her composure.  
  
Class let out that day and the group was getting ready to leave when Yugi spotted Kiyoshi fighting her way through the crowd.  
  
"Hey! There's the new kid," Honda said, studying her.  
  
"Wow, she's shorter then I thought," Jou said.  
  
"She's not that short," Anzu said. Yugi smiled and pointed to the heels on her boots.  
  
"Ah, I see." Atogi walked up behind them and rested a hand on Mai's shoulder.  
  
"Hello elegant aLady," he said, running his hand down her back.  
  
"Buzz off Devlin," she said. Atogi looked hurt, until he saw the girl fighting her way towards them.  
  
"Hey gorgeous," he said, bending down to see her.  
  
"Hello," she said. He put a hand on the top of her head and she slapped his arm away.  
  
"Now now,"  
  
"Touch me again and you won't have a hand." She said, taking a small knife out of her pocket.  
  
"Ok then," Jou said, backing away. "Don't make the shrimp mad."  
  
"Joey!" Yugi yelled.  
  
"No, it's fine." She said, replacing the knife. "Actually she said, "call me miet."  
  
"Miet?" they were all puzzled. She gestured to her eyes, which were blue, not a normal Japanese person't eyes.  
  
"Yes, my mother was French, and she called me that, since I was a little girl, and the name just stuck."  
  
"Well, sounds interesting, but if we don't want to be the only ones still here then we'd better go, do you want to come Kiy, I mean, Miet?" Yugi said.  
  
"No, I really should get home, but thank you very much, see you all tomorrow." And with that she simply turned and walked away.  
  
"Strange kid." Jou muttered.  
  
"If she hangs with us, it's bound to get weirder." Mai said.  
  
"Let's go." Anzu said, and they all left.  
  
A/N: stupid chapter, I know, but I just want to see how the idea sticks with you guys. If I don't get any reviews then I'll assume that this sucks and I might not continue it. Review!  
  
TTFN  
  
Katia-chan 


End file.
